


"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

by Majinie



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Harry needs a break, Murphy is a good friend, POV Harry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: I made a mental note that one of the headlights had failed and I should probably get that looked at.“Yeah, right after you got yourself looked at,” Murphy commented next to me and I jumped.“Sorry?”





	"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

It was dark, it rained and the Beetle was making more concerning noises than usual (I refused to start worrying about that because if I started panicking, it was guaranteed to get worse, quickly). Also, my eyelids were drooping, my head was throbbing and the only reason I wasn't cursing under my breath was that the effort didn't seem worth it.

I sneaked a brief glance at Murphy next to me – we were way out of Chicago, away from her area of responsibility, but then again, she seemed to have made _me_ her area of responsibility in some strange way, so I wasn't complaining.

Also, she had sort of saved my life. I wasn't going to say it like that because come on, a guy had to have his pride and anyway, it should me _my_ job to save _her,_ but when did it ever turn out that way?

My furtive look to the side made me meet her eyes and I quickly focused on the road again, or at least the part of it I could see. I made a mental note that one of the headlights had failed and I should probably get that looked at.

“Yeah, right after you got yourself looked at,” Murphy commented next to me and I jumped.

“Sorry?” I asked, blinking at her.

“You've been talking,” she told me. “For the past... fifteen minutes, I think.”

“Um,” I said eloquently, then shrugged and looked back at the road just in time to get the turn that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I only swerved a little bit, too, and then resumed the conversation as if nothing had happened. “Yeah, well, get me looked at too. Sure.” Smooth, Harry.

“For God's sake, Harry,” she snapped, clutching the door handle. “That's it. Pull over.”

Again, I looked over at her (not as long this time) and said: “Come again?”

From the corner of my eye, I saw her expression softening a little. “I said pull over,” she repeated, gently. “Let me drive for a while.”

Hesitantly, I replied: “I'm not sure that's a...”

“Harry, _now,_ ” she cut me off, her glare obvious in her voice without me having to look at her. Yep, that was her. The Murphy I knew and... yeah. The Murphy I knew.

I sneaked another glance at her and patted the steering wheel as I warned: “Be careful with her.”

Murphy rolled her eyes. “Just pull over already. It's not like there's much left on this car that I could break.”

Grumbling some more token protest although I knew I had lost, I complied and grimaced at the rain for a moment before I pulled my duster tighter around me and got out of the car, hurrying around it to get to the shotgun seat. Murphy had climbed over the middle console and was already fastening her seat belt againby the time I got back in –perks of being tiny, although what little self preservation I had left kept me from saying that out loud–, needing two tries to close the door behind me. Despite the fact that I had only had been out for about ten seconds, I was soaked. Fantastic.

I peeled off my duster while Murphy started driving, squirming on the seat until I could toss the coat onto the back seat and get buckled in. I crossed my arms and let my head fall back against the seat; now that I didn't have to anymore, it was hard to keep my eyes open.

“Thanks,” I muttered reluctantly.

“Anytime,” Murphy replied and then added in a low, fond murmur: “Idiot.” At least I thought it was fond. Maybe I was just delirious. I was pretty sure I had a concussion, at least.

About two minutes later, I was out cold while she steered us back towards Chicago.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing anything Dresden Files related and I'm pretty sure it's over a year old, but here you go, I hope they didn't feel too out of character ;)  
> The list of prompts I'll be writing this series from is on my tumblr [here](https://majiniesthings.tumblr.com/post/171053394465/overcoming-writers-block-100-ways-to-say-i-love)!


End file.
